The following references are believed to represent the known state of the art:                Globecom Workshops, 2007 IEEE, vol., no., pp. 1-9, 26-30 Nov. 2007, “Intra-vehicular Wireless Networks,” Ahmed, M. et al;        U.S. Patent Application Publication 2007/168664A “Data encryption/decryption for data storage drives,” of Goodman et al;        U.S. Patent Application Publication 2004/139320A “Radio communication system, shared key management server and terminal” of Shinohara; and        U.S. Patent Application Publication 2005/226420A “Method and system in a digital wireless data communication network for arranging data encryption and corresponding server” of Makela et al.        